


An Invitation

by bixgirl1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Coming Out, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1/pseuds/bixgirl1
Summary: Harry is flustered and Draco is confused. Until they aren't.





	An Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> For the drarry discord drabble challenge, prompting "first times" in 218 words. 
> 
> Many thanks to Hermione18802 for the quick read-through! ❤ 
> 
> All characters belong to JKR and associated publishers.

Harry’s cheeks grow hot, likely rivalling the colour of their matching robes as Malfoy continues to stare. He was hoping for more than… silence.

“Weeks away. Sorry. You can decide later. Or never,” he rambles, wishing he could for once just shut the fuck up. “Never’s fine. Even—”

“I just—” Malfoy clears his throat. He drums his fingers on his desktop. “I think I heard you wrong.”

“Uh,” Harry gulps down the nervous urge to laugh, “I’m guessing not.”

“As… fr— partners, though. You simply don’t want to go alone.”

Really, the disbelief on Malfoy’s face is a bit insulting. Harry squares his shoulders. Evenly, he says, “I was asking you to be my date.”

Malfoy smirks. “Potter, do you know what you’re implying?”

Harry takes a breath and pushes out the words he’s never said before. “That I’m attracted to men. To you.”

Very slowly, Malfoy sets down his quill. He rises and walks over to perch on the edge of Harry’s desk, long legs stretched out before him. He assesses Harry, then bends without warning. The kiss is light but intent, and Harry shivers. When Malfoy pulls away, he’s blushing too.

“Yes,” he says. “Now stop mooning over me and get back to work.”

Harry licks his tingling lips and smiles. Two firsts in one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are lovely. 
> 
> Also, I'm on [tumblr](bixgirl1.tumblr.com) now! *waves*


End file.
